


Hiding an Injury

by RileyMasters



Series: Febuwhump 2021 [13]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Canon-Typical Violence, FebuWhump2021, Injury, No beta we die like immortals, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:55:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29421942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RileyMasters/pseuds/RileyMasters
Summary: Day Thirteen of Febuwhump 2021.There was a very good reason he rarely, if ever, went with the Old Guard into the field.Even when it was clear that his skill set would be very helpful, it was only once a year that he actually was with them. He wasn’t naïve to think it wasn’t because he didn’t heal like them.
Relationships: Booker | Sebastien le Livre/Nile Freeman (background), Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolo di Genova (background)
Series: Febuwhump 2021 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139807
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35
Collections: febuwhump 2021





	Hiding an Injury

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to be totally honest, I avoid writing Andy because I have trouble getting into her head. There's a strong possibility that she's out of character, and for that I'm sorry. Also, this wasn't the story I wanted to tell, but Copley decided to do what he wanted... and everything got away from me. Oops.

There was a very good reason he rarely, if ever, went with the Old Guard into the field.

Even when it was clear that his skill set would be very helpful, it was only once a year that he actually was with them. He wasn’t naïve to think it wasn’t because he didn’t heal like them. 

But their current mission required all of the Guard to be in the field, leaving no one available to monitor communications and surveillance surrounding the base they were breaking into. So, he had been called in to take over the task.

From their secure hotel suite, nearly ten miles away.

It was only remarkably insulting. 

The only good thing about not being in the field, James Copley decided, was that he was able to eat some of Nicky’s leftovers, which were always a treat. 

At the present time, he was monitoring the main level’s cameras, watching the Guard’s slow but steady progress forward. All but Andy had already taken a lethal blow at least once, with the worst death currently belonging to Nile, who took a full four minutes to revive after being riddled with bullets from a machine gun that had been out of sight from all of them. Over the radios he could hear them taunting amongst each other, with the usual threats of dish duty and taking the room next to Joe and Nicky at their next safehouse. It honestly made watching the cameras more entertaining.

He was so engrossed in the cameras and listening in that he didn’t register the sound of the door to the suite clicking open. Nor did he register the quiet click of the safety of a gun being disengaged. 

In fact, the only reason he was able to move out of the way of the first shot was the reflection of one of his monitors.

Copley dove to the side, with the bullet merely grazing his arm instead of landing squarely in his heart. With the momentum, he spun and pulled his handgun from the holster on his hip.

Point. Aim. Shoot.

* * *

Hours later, the Guard wearily marched into the hotel suite, exhausted from the six solid hours of infiltration and death. 

Joe and Nicky immediately went to claim one of the showers, by far the most covered in blood, which was impressive, as Nicky was primarily acting as their sniper for most of the operation. Only when Joe went down in a hail of bullets did he engage, and that wasn’t a pleasant sight.

Nile stole the other shower, a sheepish Booker sneaking in to join her. Both were still tiptoeing into a relationship, and the others were kind enough to not call them on it just yet.

Andy just grabbed a random cloth and wiped the worst of the gore from her face. Once she got the worst of the blood off of her face, she noticed the large bloodstain on the floor behind the table where Copley had been set up during the mission.

_ Speaking of Copley, where was he? _

The main suite door opened behind her, saving her from having to search and question. She turned, and was somewhat surprised to see who opened the door.

“What the fuck happened to you?”

Copley looked shaken. Blood splatter was stained across his hands and face, and his clothes were basically ruined. “It seems our targets had someone watching us. They sent an assassin.”

Her eyebrow rose? “And you took him out?”

The mortal let out a humorless chuckle. “I  _ was _ in the CIA. We did have some weapon training.”

“Anything we need to worry about?”

Copley shook his head. “No. Two gunshots. He missed, I didn’t.”

He started to move past her. She stopped him with a quick hand. “And you weren’t hit?” Copley shook his head again and kept walking.

“We will need to break down this suite. I’ve played off the noise as a TV turned on too loud, but there will probably be an investigation in the next 48 hours.” He was already unplugging some of the computers.

Andy followed his movements with a well-trained eye. She crossed the room in three strides and caught his arm. “Not hit, huh?” Blood was slowly seeping through the arm of his ruined cashmere sweater.

“It’s nothing. Just a cut. We need to pack up.”

She heard one of the showers turn off. “Look, either I wrap that before one of them comes out, or I’m sending Nile and Nicky after you. And you know how they react when someone gets hurt. Especially Nile.”

He wordlessly pushed the first aid kit he’d stashed under his desk out with a quick kick. Nicky would kill with kindness. Nile would guilt trip him for a month. It was just a graze, not worth their worries.

Andy set to work, pulling out bandages that had been bought for her years ago. Within five minutes, before anyone made an appearance, Copley’s arm was dressed, and he was back in his sweater, hiding the bandages away.

“Get those wet and I’ll end you myself,” Andy growled.

Copley nodded. Getting shot was one thing. Getting Andy on his case was a problem he didn’t want to deal with any time soon.


End file.
